The cards heart
by Kiboo Sturrock
Summary: OK this is a play off of the episod were everyone gets sucked into their favoret cards. Well Did anyone ever wonder how evil Bakura knew how to do that? This answered it and later on there will be lemon so please don't flame me if your undera age and don'
1. Default Chapter

Yu-Gi-Oh = The cards heart.

Yugi and Joey watched as the three new students came in, all three from America. The first looked pail and had long silver hair; it was as if the metal was growing out of her head and yet looked soft and smooth. Her eyes were a perching sea blue and almost seemed to change in lightness and darkness as the introduction went on. She stood about as tall as Joey, but her frame was more toned and worked. 

Then there was her friend, he had hair almost as long as hers pulled back into a ponytail, then his skin was a deep tan, his eyes a michifeus hazel then his hair a dark midnight black, darker then Yugi's in rivalry. His bangs were done in a familiar faction to Seto Kaiba's. He stood almost six-foot and had lanky legs that looked as if sculpted like a long distance runner.

The last was a neither girl, she had hair that was a shimmering blond, her skin was a light pail moon color and her eyes a pail green. She had an air of serenity in every movement she made and seemed to hold perfectly still for long amounts of time. She stood only a little taller then Tea and was stronger in framework but more so like a gymnast then what Tea could be called. 

They then one by one stepped forward and introduced themselves.

"My name is Crisis Warheart, it's a plusher to be here."

"My name is Brandly White Eagle, nice to meet you all."

"My name is Star Heart, nice to be here."

They then took their seats and as Crisis drew near to Yugi he felt a staring power from her. Thinking about it he managed to put it away for later. Tea kept a good eye on the one called Crisis, she had strong featchers that reminded her of something but she could not put her finger on it.


	2. The tail begins

Yu-Gi-Oh = The cards heart.

The mystery begins

Tea watched Crisis and the others carefully, walking behind them as they walked home. Yugi had told them about the feeling he had gotten and, they watched as Bakura avoided them at all costs threw out the day. Apparently they lived in the same building, they even had rooms next to each other. Tea then began walking back home, but she did not expect to be abushed by a gang of guys from a rivalry school. They pinned her agents the wall and were about to grab her jacket, a blast of energy hit them. Tea turned to see a shocking sight.

It looked so familiar it hit her Doma the angle of silence card from the duel monsters. With and exception, this one had green and silver instead of brown and green, she wore knee high platform looking boots and had no weapon, "Leave this place or face my wrath!" the creatcher thundered. As she raised her hand showing a ball of dark mist growing in the palm of her hand. 

The gang tried to fight her but missed as a neither creatch pooped out of no were. Mystical Elf with the expiation of eagle feathers in her hair and her clothes were more exuislty done with heavy blues instead of the lighter. Her armor was an earth toned wood color and had the look of wood lines as well. Her coverings clung to her chest and then reasliced as they went to her waist and down.

She held her hands together then opened them like wave, sending a magical wave of pure pail blue magic at the attackers. It hit then and then teleported them away, "Come on Lady War, we have a meeting to get to and we had better hurry." Was the entirety of all the elf said. 

The Doma copy then took to flight and flew to the roof of the building then seemed to fly off. Watching her fly was almost like looking at a peace of art, her lift was not that strong and she seemed to glide on the amplified wind of the ally. The elf just chanted a little and phased threw the building. 

She then turned and ran strait to Yugi's house, "Yugi, I need to talk to you Yugi!" Tea said as she knocked on the door. Joey managed to answer it, Tea was hysterical.

"What happened to you?" Joey asked sounding a bit worried. Tea then told the others about the Mystical elf and Doma beings, then how they were the same but different. 

Yugi looked worse for wear, his clothes were slightly shredded and his body beaten a little. 

"Yugi what happened to you?" Tea asked, her voice disregarding her won fear for her friend. Yugi sat up and calmly began.

"I was walking back to the shop with Joey and out of no were a monster pops up, it grabbed Joey and tried to hurt him but when he touched Joey he had to let go as if burned. He then turned to be and he could easily keep a grip on me. But that was over as a neither person came out of now were, this one resembling a Rude Kizar. He was human looking, had a punch of ax's they just appeared out of no were." Yugi finished, with a sigh, Joey seemed caught in concentration as Tea explained what happened to her.

Joey then watched as Tristen thought a load over it, "The new monsters Yugi? I thought that monsters were only in the cards?"

Yugi then sighed, "With the millennium Idioms floating about they could have bridged the gap. Make it were they force monsters to poses the body and then when defeated they can return to the duel monster realm." Yugi said, his head hanging. Tea then frowned, the gang of guys that attacked me acted almost as if they knew her really well. Yugi can you feel any magic that is a miss around here?"

Yugi then frowned, "The three new students felt funny today, don't know if its just because their American or what." They then fell silent as Customers came in, "Brandly! They were mean, why didn't you let me fight them? They tore up poor Doma like she was nothing!" Came a sobbed cry. Then the answer was soft yet understanding, "Crisis they were just being jerks and that is not our mission here."

"You guys hush we don't know if we can trust people here for more then Duel monster cards, now I am shirr they have a lot of Doma's, Crisis, so chill out. The cards can be replaced and it won't hurt the monster, you know it, I know it more then likely god know it as well." The sobs were then depleted as Grandpa came into the room.

"May I help you?" He asked with his cheerful voce, Crisis jumped all over that, "Yes how many Doma the angle of Silence cards do you have?!" Grandpa was slightly shocked, "Why do you want suck a weak card?" 

It was silent for a moment, "I have a special bond with those cards you can say, I win duels with her all the time sir." Grandpa then smiled and pulled out the see threw package with the Doma the angle of silence cards. Watching intently as the young girl before him smiled at the sight of so many of the same card. Holding them she sighed softly, "I am so glade someone keeps them safe like this. I will take one for now and also a dark energy as well." 

Then the other came in, "I would like a dark elf and two Mystical Elf along with a book of secret arts, then a reborn the monster." 

They looked in and saw Star getting cards, then Crisis fawning over her new cards, "They look even better then the one that got torn, so new and shinny like." She said softly to herself. Joey could not stop staring at her. She was so like him only addicted to a different degree. Joey then walked in. 

Crisis took note of this and blushed slightly, "Hello there, don't you go to school with me?" She said. Joey blushed a little, then walked to her, "Yea I go to school with you. You're from America aren't you?" Crisis smiled and extended her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Crisis nodded and then spotted a new girl, she acted tough and mean. Joey then groaned, Mai was near and she never gave him and inch. Seeing the new girl with him seemed to just act as a pull for jokes. Crisis however gave her a glare that seemed to bore down into her soul and detoured Mai. Brandly however, seemed drawn to her.

Star then walked to Crisis, the look on her face said the needed to leave. So sadly she hugged Joey and after saying good bye they left.

"How far is it Star?" Crisis asked as they ran top speed towards an infant fight. Star then darted into an ally way and the other two followed, "It will be here in two minuets better transform now."

Star then grasped a small charm around her neck and whispered, "Mystical elf magic!" Followed by her counterparts, "Angle of Existence magic." "Kaiser magic!" They then shinned a deep dark purple light and as it disappeared their other forms reviled, the Angle of Existence, the Elf of Magic and The Kiser of power. They then darted out in their attack pattern, Lady War taking the sky, Elf taking the open and the Kaiser taking the hidden attacker.

The source of the distress came in the form of a dark worrier whilding a sword. Lady War took the offence and attacked with an array of fairy dust balls. She then looked to the others, "Its Sword stalker, must have been following us sense the last Neo was sent back!" Called Lady War.

Sky Elf then sent a magical charge if lightning at the Sword stalker as Lady War finished it off with a sealing spell, closing off the bridge into the body. They then watched carefully as the body returned back into its normal state. They then seportsted and designated to look for more, they felt the presence of a very strong monster, forced into a body were it could grow stronger then originally made to be. Lady War took to the air and sighed, this was one of two reasons they moved here. First they had no were else to go, they had returned.

To be continued . . .


End file.
